1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for defect isolation of a thin-film solar cell and, more particularly, to a method for applying a laser light to form an isolation groove around a defect of a thin-film solar cell and thereby restraining a short circuit from the defect in the thin-film solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a thin-film solar cell is formed at least of a transparent substrate, a front electrode layer, an absorber layer, and a back electrode layer sequentially stacked up. During the manufacturing process of a thin-film solar cell, the foregoing layers are deposited and laser light cut so as to form a thin-film solar cell with a plurality of unit cells connected in series. While the layers are being laser light cut, any incomplete cut becomes a defect that may short-circuit the finished thin-film solar cell and thus lower the overall power generation efficiency thereof To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H8-037317 provides a method for detecting and removing a short-circuiting defect of a thin-film solar cell, wherein the method comprises determining the location of a defect in a back electrode layer by means of infrared thermal image measurement and then removing the defect with pulse laser light according to the location of the defect.
Nevertheless, the prior art cited above leaves much room for improvement in terms of defect removal from thin-film solar cell. More specifically, the prior art is directed essentially to the removal of a short-circuiting defect located in the back electrode layer of a thin-film solar cell. In practice, however, the defect of a thin-film solar cell may occur in places other than the back electrode layer, and the defect may cause problems other than a short circuit. As the absorber layer and the front electrode layer are also susceptible to defects of various forms during the manufacturing process of a thin-film solar cell, the above-cited prior art has its limitations in improving defect removal from thin-film solar cell. Therefore, it is a pressing issue for the related industry to provide more effective defect removal from thin-film solar cell than that furnished by the prior art.